Cosas que suelen Pasar,una aventura por la Vida
by Manzana Prohibida
Summary: Ino y Sakura grandes confidentes, ambas pasan por momentos y decisiones importantes, una retorcida...Nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil. Advertencia: leve Yuri SakuIno/InoSaku, SasuSaku,NaruSaku,IroIno, entre muchas otras...


**Cosas que suelen pasar**  
><em>Toda una aventura por la vida<em>

_-__b_la bla bla_* (Una palabra con asterisco indica que pondre el sifnificado de esta)_

_Graci_as por leer, acepto criticas desde algún disgusto en la trama, a un simple error ortografico.

-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aun que algunos pocos en el fic, son inventados por mi ;) , espero que disfrutes del fic como yo en escribirlo deja reviews :)

Golondrinas: se asocia con masturbación...

* * *

><p>Sakura observaba al sexy moreno recargado en su pupitre, la camisa del chico dejaba ver un poco su musculoso pecho, y ella veía embobada como el viento que entraba por la ventana del salón de clases manejaba el azulado cabello del chico.<p>

-¡eh! No te masturbes en clase –susurro Ino a la oji jade, que acababa de regresar de sus pensamientos -¡Ino cerda! ¿Qué dices? Eres una pervertida… yo solo… -acosabas a Sasuke, lo sé…. –dijo burlonamente Ino -no lo acosaba yo... -lo desvestías con la mirada…. –rio Ino, el profesor les llamo la atención, - chicas, fuera –dijo cortante apenas viéndolas, de mala gana Sakura e Ino salieron del salón

-

-maldito perro –se quejo Sakura, saliendo al pasillo de mala gana -yo creo que esta bueno –se mordió el labio Ino con una sonrisa picara  
>-pervertida… ¿y dices que soy yo?... –decía Sakura irónica –además el tipo esta raro, mascara misteriosa, un solo ojo visible y una mirada demasiado profunda, cabello desordenado… y sexy, muy alto… y… ok, olvídalo si esta hecho un dios…<br>-te olvidaste de sus músculos… -dijo Ino -y su trasero… -murmuraron al unisonó

-  
>Un chico bronceado y de cabello castaño se acerco a ellas, se veía muy seguro de si, y al andar tenía algo que decía "chico malo" en el.<p>

-Hola chicas, no deberían estar aquí, ¿se están volando una clase? –dijo, -no, Kakashi-Sensei nos saco… -dijo Sakura con un puchero -bueno, están de suerte, ¿que tal si les invito algo? –ofreció el chico -¿ y…. tu nombre es? –pregunto Ino con aire de superioridad, -dime Iroma… eres guapa –dijo el tipo. -tranquilo, no eres el único que me lo dice -dijo Ino aburrida -ni tú la única que lo escucha de mi –le sonrio.

-

La conversación del algún modo parecía ser una competencia de quién tuviera más Ego.

-Estas de suerte, mi amiga y yo no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, iremos contigo –termino de decir Ino.

Iroma las llevo a una cafetería cerca de la escuela, y le pidió a un amigo que le acompañara, un rubio oji azul, algo hiperactivo.

Los 4 se sentaron juntos, e Iroma trataba de romper el hielo, con una y mil frases, las cuales Ino se encargaba de echar a perder

-Linda, tienes los ojos tan hermosos que podría perderme en ellos… -¿si?, pues es momento de que te compres un mapa y te ubiques – la chica peli rosa y el rubio se quedaron callados escuchando a los otros 2 chicos, con una gran sonrisa de nervios

-buena esa, chicos, emm…. Sakura y yo iremos por unas…. estemm de esas… -balbuceo el oji azul, llevándose a Sakura a otra mesa.

-gracias, ya me tenía harta ese par –se quejo Sakura -lo sé, Iroma es muy… decía él pensativo sin encontrar la palabra adecuada, -egocéntrico –dijo Sakura levantando una ceja en tono de ironía -si, y a tu amiga le gusta retarlo, y bueno… parece que harán buena pareja –sonrió

La sonrisa del chico le llamo la atención a Sakura, parecía un buen chico  
>-¿ammm como dijiste que te llamabas?<br>-Naruto  
>-ah es un gusto conocerte, -le saludo amigablemente<br>-igual, -sonrió él 

* * *

><p>Ese había sido el día en que se conocieron.<br>Los meses pasaron, Naruto no iba muy bien en la escuela, y Sakura le daba asesorías de casi todas las materias, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

Respecto a Ino e Iroma, bueno ellos se retaron, por así decirlo a ser novios, había ocurrido de una forma poco usual, pero bueno, ellos no eran precisamente la pareja perfecta.

Ahora Sakura había conseguido un empleo en la cafetería donde hacía algún tiempo había conocido a Naruto, y donde se encargaba de ayudarlo con la escuela.

-¡Sakura-chan!, -gritaba Naruto -¡no entiendo estos malditos problemas!  
>-espera Naruto, ya estoy por cerrar, -Sakura se quito el mandil naranjoso y el gorrito de uniforme que debía llevar y se acerco a su amigo<br>-están muy fáciles, mira, -Sakura comenzó a explicarle al chico, pero el parecía no ponerle atención  
>-Naruto… si no te concentras es difícil ayudarte –le dijo la de ojos verdes<br>-es fácil distraerse si tu eres la que explica –dijo el rubio, Sakura no supe si se refirió a ella como mala maestra o.. a que se refería. Como fuera, eso la puso muy nerviosa y se separo un poco de él.  
>Naruto se dio cuenta de eso, y con una sonrisa inocente le dijo:<br>-tranquila, ya entendí lo que dijiste, y rápidamente contesto su complicada tarea  
>-eres listo –le elogió Sakura –si tan solo te esforzaras más...<br>-lo hare. Oye quería decirte… en la noche Iroma e Ino irán a una disco, y bueno, quería preguntarte si querías ir con migo… -pregunto Naruto, Sakura no sabía que decirle, Naruto era guapo y todo… pero era su amigo, y ella no quería que fuera más que eso, no quería que Naruto lo malinterpretara.

-Lo siento Naruto yo… **Inner: no quiero ir con tigo/** tengo que estudiar para los exámenes…  
>-anda, solo un rato, además tú no necesitas estudiar ¡de veras!<br>-me temo que si Naruto, tal vez después.

Mas tarde, varias chicas se reunieron en el baño de la escuela para hablar un poco, chismes de la escuela, quien sale con quien, quien está embarazada, quienes terminaron, etc.…

-si, dicen que perdió su virginidad en un baño público… - dijo Temari -mmm… era de esperarse de ella – comento TenTen -pues vaya elegancia… digo en un baño… -menciono Ino  
>-bueno, por un lado… ya saben, es divertido hacerlo en un lugar así, salir de la rutina hacer algo diferente… la emoción al sentir que pueden ser descubiertos… es algo muy excitante… -decía Temari con algo de emoción, se mordió el labio con ganas y miro a las chicas que la observaban entre risas.<p>

-woh toda una experta en eso, ¿no Tema-chan? –rio TenTen –yo no creo hacer algo así jamás,  
>-¿si no lo pruebas como sabrás si te gusta? –le dijo Temari a la morena, como si le hablara a una pequeña niña, y no a la loca adolescente que era<br>-bueno, tal vez alguna vez, pero Neji es muy… conservado -aburrido, seguro siempre hace lo mismo en la cama…. –Temari hablo aburrida -no… -decía TenTen pensativa –él es único en eso…  
>-ok, ok, no quiero golondrinas* aquí, -se burlo Ino -bueno, bueno,¿ y qué hay de ti Ino-chan…? –preguntó TenTen con rostro pervertido –¿ya lo has hecho?<br>-… no aun… estoy pensando en eso -¿si? es decir… ¿vas a hacerlo ya? Porque no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Ino, que TenTen y yo lo hayamos hecho no significa que tu… -le explicaba Temari. -quiero hacerlo, -dijo Ino decidida –yo también quiero sentirlo –Ino parecía muy segura, y mostraba una cara picara. –conocí un chico hace unos meses, hoy iremos a una disco y le bailare súper sexy, esto… con el alcohol y todo eso, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar…

Temari y TenTen la observaron calladas hasta que TenTen corto el silencio emocionada,  
>-Ok pequeña, pero recuerda llevar condones o algo, y aun que estés muy caliente, espera al menos a llegar al auto, es mejor que tu primera vez no sea en un baño, o algo así, -decía TenTen, Ino solo asentía<br>- relájate, te advierto que la primera vez duele un poco, y tal vez las cosas no salgan como quieres, pero siempre habrá una segunda vez, lleva algo muuuy sexy, y sobre todo diviértete,-le aconsejaba Temari, cuando Sakura entro al sanitario.  
>-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? –saludo la peli rosa<br>-¡eh! ¡¿a que no sabes qué?, Ino… -TenTen iba a contarle a Sakura de los planes de la rubia cuando ella le hizo señas para que se callara, TenTen era muy bocona, y solía meter la pata en varias ocasiones, así que Temari le dio un golpe para que se callara

-tonta, deja que Ino le cuente, no ves que esta tan emocionada por el diez.. –decía Temari salvando a Ino  
>-si, me saque un diez en… ¡ingles! –dijo Ino<br>-me da gusto Ino, al fin subes tus notas –le sonrió Sakura. -si, y esa no es la mejor parte… -decía Ino -¿no?, -no, para festejar, iré con Iroma a la discoteca, y… tu vendrás con nosotros… y Sasuke… -le dijo la oji azul arqueando una ceja, Sakura se quedo sin habla.  
>-y-yo… -balbuceaba. -¡no te hagas frentuda!, todas sabemos que aun te mueres por el… -decía Ino<br>-ve Sakura, no sabes que pueda pasar –dijo TenTen con voz seductora –cierto, si se trata de Sakura y Sasuke… pueden pasar muchas cosas… -le dijo Temari con picardía.  
>-Esta bien Ino tu ganas… -dijo Sakura como si no tuviera otra opción, aun que luchara por no mostrar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. <p>

* * *

><p>Ino y Sakura se preparaban para una noche de fiesta, y obvio, de conquista…<br>Toda la tarde arreglándose había valido la pena.  
>Sakura planeaba ver a Sasuke ese día, era amigo del novio de Sakura, y le convenció para hacer una especie de cita doble. Ella quería parecer sexy y provocativa ante Sasuke, pero sin caer en lo vulgar, opto por un vestido verde de tirantes, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con gran escote dejando ver su espalda, delineador de ojos y rímel resaltando esos ojos verdes. Ino se había puesto un micro vestido color negro sin mangas, llevaba una llanura por la cual dejaba ver un poco más de su pierna derecha , y un generoso escote que mostraba parte de su contrastante sostén rojo.<br>ambas con sus tacones súper altos, el cabello liso y suelto, y su mirada firme y seductora 

Sakura e Ino entraron a la disco donde habían quedado verse, esperando a sus respectivas parejas, Iroma llego junto con Sasuke y se sentaron con las chicas.

-hola sexy, -saludo Iroma a Ino besándola, llevaba una playera negra ajustada que le daba un toque de chico malo, y su colonia que volvía loca a Ino, y a muchas chicas más. Sasuke miro a otro lado con fastidio, -hola Sasuke, creí que no vendrías, -le saludo Sakura, Sasuke se veía muy guapo, llevaba camisa de vestir a medio abotonar y unos jeans, sin olvidar su deliciosa loción.  
>-hola –dijo el Uchiha fríamente.<p>

Ino y su novio fueron a bailar un poco, más a besuquearse que a bailar…  
>Sakura en cambio, se había quedado con Sasuke, sentía la necesidad de hablar, pero no se le ocurría nada inteligente que decir, y no quería sonar patética.<p>

Por más que pensaba en un tema para hablar menos se le ocurrían, su mente estaba en blanco.  
>Sasuke había sido su primer novio, con el había tenido su primer beso, pero por alguna razón la relación se vino abajo, aun así Sakura no perdía las esperanzas de volver con él.<p>

-¿quieres tomar algo? –pregunto el moreno –yo invito  
>-ah… si, gracias. –Sasuke ordeno dos copas de Martini para él y su compañera, a Sakura le pareció gracioso como la copa de él estaba adornada con una aceituna mientras la de ella con una cereza, Sakura no era fanática de la bebida, pero se llevo un pequeñísimo sorbo a los labios, Sasuke permaneció serio viendo como la peli rosa bebía de su copa.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves tanto? –pregunto Sakura entre divertida y sonrojada, -¿Qué no puedo verte? –le dijo Sasuke fríamente, Sakura no respondió y bebió un sorbo más de su bebida.  
>-Te ves bien esta noche -le sonrió Sasuke con su típica sonrisa Uchiha.<br>-gracias, tu también te ves bien –dijo Sakura mirando fijamente al chico, -me parece raro que vinieras, y más aún que digas que me veo bien. –confeso Sakura  
>-te dije la verdad, y bueno.. quería verte –susurro Sasuke acercándose un poco más a Sakura<br>La chica estaba nerviosa pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, pero tenía muchas dudas en su cabecita.  
>-¿ya no soy un estorbo? –pregunto la oji verde, Sasuke puso mala cara -¿Por qué tienes que sacar ese tema? –pregunto, Sakura lanzo un suspiro cansado –bueno, tú mismo me lo dijiste, y ahora de repente estas aquí con migo … -se quejo Sakura – lo siento, no quise herirte, pero, ¿podrias olvidar eso por cinco minutos? –pregunto Sasuke, -¿y tu planeas que asi como si nada me olvide de que…. - un beso de Sasuke interrumpió cualquier palabra que Sakura quisiera pronunciar. Un beso totalmente correspondido. <p>

* * *

><p>-Eres la chica más sexy que he conocido –le murmuraba Iroma a Ino en el oído. A Ino simplemente le fascinaba todo de él, su bronceado, su cabello castaño y sexy, su forma de hablar de galante, su humor, su sonrisa de soy el mejor, su mirada retadora y profunda, su ego…<br>Los dos bailaban muy sensualmente, Iroma tomaba a Ino por la cintura colocándola de espaldas hacia él. Ino sentía un poco de bochorno, pero estaba muy ansiosa también, quería dar el segundo paso con su chico. La rubia sentía el rose del miembro de Iroma, al principio le asusto un poco la idea, pero entre mas lo sentía, mas lo deseaba, así que le bailaba mas pegada a él, frotando cada vez más su cuerpo.

La pareja dejo de bailar y salieron del lugar para entrar al auto de Iroma.  
>-Iroma… -decía Ino con la respiración agitada, ni siquiera habían entrado al auto, la chica se subió en la cajuela del auto, y su novio le besaba las piernas, subió a su escote donde bajo un poco el vestido dejando ver su llamativo sostén, por suerte el estacionamiento estaba completamente solo como de costumbre, y las pocas personas que había afuera.. bueno eran parejas muy ocupadas. EL muchacho beso con rudeza entre los senos de la rubia, luego beso su seno izquierdo, acariciando el otro, jugaba con ambos, Ino sentía delicioso como era saboreada y acariciada, se acerco a los labios de su chico y le planto un apasionado beso, jugando con su lengua. Ino se percato de algo muy… llamativo, el pene erecto de Iroma, solo con ver como se veía ese bulto en los pantalones, se sintió húmeda y no pudo evitar tocarse.<p>

Iroma vio con suspicacia la acción, sin desabotonarse el pantalón, separo rudamente las piernas de Ino y la acerco a él, frotándola en movimientos rápidos, Ino lo sujetó del cuello, acercando su pecho al rostro de Iroma, Iroma le besaba este de forma brusca, pero sexy.

Ino nunca se había sentido así, era la primera vez que tenía un faje con alguien, siempre había sido una chica inalcanzable, y ahora.. estaba medio sentada sobre la cajuela de un auto, medio en Iroma, sus pezones estaban duros, aun que aun no se quitara el sostén, los besos de su novio le erizaban la piel y la hacían salir de si. sus bragas estaban húmedas, disfrutaba de cada movimiento del chico a través de su pantalón, entonces Iroma comenzó a desabrocharlo.

Ino no sabía porque, pero de pronto toda su excitación se fue, fue como si le hubiera dado un ataque de nervios, aparto toscamente a Iroma, y se bajo de donde estaba sentada acomodándose el vestido.

-¿Qué no te gusto? –pregunto Iroma confundido -Lo siento… es demasiado rápido –dijo Ino nerviosa, ahora se sentía tonta, no se atrevió a hacer lo que iba a hacer, y no quería hacerlo, no estaba lista, pero si no hubiera estado toda la noche con una actitud tan.. sexy, no se habría atrapado en ese embrollo. Ahora había quedado como una boba.

-¿muy rápido? Cariño, llevamos meses saliendo –se argumento su pareja  
>-lo sé cariño, pero tú sabes que yo…soy virgen -si, si, pero eso no me importa, de verdad no te preocupes –dijo Iroma tratando de sonar comprensivo. –escucha, no me siento bien para esto ahora, dame tiempo amor… -lamentaba Ino -¿tiempo?, ¿me amas? –pregunto Iroma, el no le dio tiempo de contestar –cuando amas a alguien te entregas por esa persona, haces todo por amor… así es el amor .-Decía Iroma profundamente mirando a los ojos a su chica, la mirada profunda de él, la derretía en cada palabra.<p>

Pero a pesar de eso, no daría su brazo a torcer, si de algo tenía fama Ino, no era de chica fácil, tampoco de crédula, pero si de caprichosa.  
>-Te amo, y por eso quiero que entiendas que aun no estoy lista y quiero que esperemos un poco más –dijo ella decidida<p>

-¿Cuánto tiempo cariño? –pregunto el castaño ansioso -¿una hora..dos? -no lo sé, hasta que me sienta lista, podrían ser meses… -le dijo Ino, la cara del castaño se torno molesta, le habían roto el ego y no estaba acostumbrado a eso. –Bien –dijo él con fastidio. La pareja entro a la disco de nuevo, Iroma pidió dos bebidas para ambos, pero Ino necesitaba un respiro, así que dijo necesitar ir a los sanitarios. 

* * *

><p>-Sa-sauke –decía Sakura, apenas podía decir su nombre, ambos tenían los labios hinchados de tanto besarse.<br>-Extrañaba tus besos –murmuro Sasuke, -yo extrañaba a ti –confeso Sakura sonrojada -¿Por qué rompimos? –pensaba Sakura en voz alta -…no funciono –Sasuke le contesto cortante –pero… esta vez lo hará… ¿no? -pregunto la peli rosa ingenua, pobre Sakura.

-¿Qué?, lo siento Sakura creo que estas malinterpretando –atajo Sasuke –¿malinterpretando? –mastico Sakura frunciendo el ceño –me has estado besando toda la noche –se quejo la chica de rosados cabellos, -ahora soy yo quien te ha besado… me había parecido que tu también lo querías, que raro, nunca escuche quejas –le dijo el Uchiha en tono irónico, a Sakura le hervía la sangre por el cinismo de él, -eres un mentiroso –lanzo –Sakura, lo siento, pero yo nunca dije que regresaríamos. –le aclaro él en tono sereno. -No, pero me besaste… -se defendió Haruno, -besar a alguien no significa que le propongas ser su novio –se argumento el Uchiha sin preocupación o vergüenza, simplemente lo decía –ok, y si no soy tu novia, ¿Qué soy? –preguntaba Sakura enfadada –tranquilízate, no es que te tome por puta, - le explicaba el de cabello azulado –pues eso me haces sentir –le reprocho Sakura, -pues si el saco te queda, -bromeo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa, pero Sakura no se lo tomo nada bien, -escucha Uchiha, yo no soy ninguna puta, tu eres un maldito estúpido –insulto Sakura, -no te enfades, mira quien empezó con insultos, no estoy jugando con tigo Sakura, tu sabes que no estoy interesado en una relación formal, -aclaro calmadamente el Uchiha –¿y por qué me buscas? ¿Para un rato? –pregunto resentida Sakura –no veo nada de malo el pasar un buen rato –sonrió Sasuke –y no creo que a las chicas les moleste –Sakura sin decir nada se fue al baño muy enfadada y desilusionada, ella esperaba algo mejor.

* * *

><p>Sakura entro sofocada al tocador, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero no quería llorar, tratando de distraerse en algo saco su bolsa y buscaba algo de maquillaje para retocar su aspecto.<br>-¿Te ayudo con eso frentona? –le dijo una voz conocida  
>-Ino –murmuro –ah.. claro –dijo Sakura pasándole el maquillaje, Ino tomo las sombras para parpados y le pinto con suma delicadeza los parpados a Sakura. -¿Cómo te fue con Iroma? -pregunto Sakura con los ojos cerrados, -Ino termino de maquillar a Sakura y guardo las sombras con un suspiro cansado –quisiera decir que todo bien, pero veras Sakura, había algo que no te conté.<br>Sakura la escuchaba atentamente .¿que cosa Ino? –esto… yo iba a, bueno a acostarme con él –confeso Ino sonrojada, Sakura se quedo boquiabierta –es decir, el me gusta mucho y creía que sería la persona indicada para mi primera vez, pero… no sé, me acobarde –decía Ino melancólica.

-Pensar bien, es diferente a acobardarse, -le dijo Sakura dándole tranquilidad a su amiga, -si tal vez fue lo mejor, como sea el me lo reprocho y ahora está enfadado con migo, pero ya se le pasara –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa positiva –no me agrada Iroma, pero sabes que hagas lo que hagas, cuentas con migo –decía Sakura –Gracias. ¿Y a ti, como te fue picarona? –decía Ino dándole un codazo a su amiga, Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con melancolía.

¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto la rubia –no funciono –respondió una triste peli rosa  
>-fui una tonta al creer que Sasuke iba a querer salir con migo, –Sakura susurraba por lo bajo, evitando entrar en llanto, -él se lo pierde, Sasuke es demasiado frio, pero animo amiga, la noche aun es joven y hay un montón de chicos allá afuera esperándote- decía Ino muy animosa<p>

Las chicas salieron del tocador muy animadas, pero Sakura no pudo evitar girar su vista a una chica, ella tenía grandes proporciones y un vestido que apenas las cubría, pero no era tanto en si la chica quien llamaba su atención, si no con quien estaba ella…. Si, con Sasuke Uchiha, no había pasad mucho desde que ella y el habían sido novios, esos momentos en que ambos se devoraban, donde Sakura juraba haber encontrado el amor verdadero, donde solo mirar a Sasuke la llenaba de alegría, y había pasado menos tiempo aún cuando sin volver a ser novios ambos se besaban con pasión, ahora Sasuke había decidido no perder su tiempo y buscar solo placer ocasional.

-será mejor que me vaya… -dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta, -¡Sakura, el se lo pierde, no puedes ponerte a si por un hombre! –la reprendió Ino, pero la pobre chica también tuvo una desagradable sorpresa al ver a su chico.

No tenía que esforzarse mucho en buscarlo, era el chico sin camisa, bailando y se besándose con una chica que tampoco llevaba blusa, alrededor de ellos la multitud extasiados con el espectáculo les gritaban cosas como: -¡esa nena si que esta buena!, ¡muñeca muévelas!, ¡eso amigo!, ¡vamos enséñanos más!... –y un sinfín de majaderías, las chicas también le gritaban a Iroma, e Ino estaba muy furiosa.

-¡Iroma, baja de ahí! –grito Ino como una madre enojada, Iroma la ignoro por completo –Ino, será mejor que… -decía Sakura pero Ino no la escuchaba. -¡Iroma! –grito avanzando entre todos los mirones, Iroma volteo a verla y se rio maniáticamente. -¡roma, baja de ahí en este mismo instante!  
>-ella, ella si, si me quiere -le reclamo Un Iroma ebrio –ella si es sexy –dijo él y beso a la chica que también estaba muy ebria, a Ino se le partió el corazón, su chico estaba con otra chica, en una situación muy comprometedora y no quería ni hablar con ella. La multitud exclamo un "uhhh" para Ino, burlándose de la forma en que Iroma la trataba. –mira Ino.. tu, tu no sabesh…. No, no sabess nada, eres una puta ambien, si también eres puta, pero una… una puta virgen.<p>

Eso fue demasiado para Ino, huyo de ahí entre los comentarios de los demás, y junto a Sakura se dirigió a la salida, quería matar a Iroma. Sasuke no tardo mucho en llevarse a su amigo, quien ya se estaba pasando de la raya, después de insultar a las madres de algunos tipos, Iroma no había quedado en muy buen estado, el peli azul tuvo que llevar a su amigo apoyado en él, el castaño apenas podía mantenerse en pie, Sasuke vio a Ino y a Sakura en el estacionamiento y solo les dedico la mirada fría que tenia.

-vaya noche… -dio Ino dejándose caer en el suelo, recargando pesadamente la cabeza a la puerta del coche. El estacionamiento era grande al aire libre, y el aire helado les golpeaba en el rostro, ninguna de las dos decía nada, solo se sumieron en sus pensamientos, había sido una velada difícil.  
>-aun no quiero volver a casa –dijo Ino –¿quieres tomar algo? –pregunto Sakura , ninguna quería volver aun, si lo hacían se encerrarían en su cuarto con un montón de ideas y pensamientos que eran mejor alejar, al menos con la compañía mutua podrían despejarse un poco.<p>

La disco estaba mas vacía, y la música era más lenta, para ellas, más triste. Ino pidió dos pinky ladies y ambas sin ganas las bebieron.  
>y yo que pensaba perder mi virginidad con Iroma –dijo Ino con amargura –es mejor que pienses que fue mejor lo que paso ahora, hizo que pensaras olvidarte de ese idiota de una vez –dijo Sakura –tal vez, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estuve a punto de hacerlo con el –pues entonces deberías sentirte orgullosa de que no te hallas acostado con él, y que supiste decirle que no, antes de que te arrepintieras –sonrio Sakura, Ino sintió como la decepción que sentía se había disminuido –gracias Sakura… -sonrio melancólica Yamanaka. –También yo siento lo que paso con Uchiha –dijo la oji azul, pero la mirada de Sakura se volvió triste de nuevo –Sakura, si Sasuke es un mujeriego halla él, está loco, esta tan centrado en sus cosas que jamás conocerá el amor, se que te sonara cursi, pero, él podrá estar con muchas mujeres, pero se sentirá vacio, y es donde extrañara a alguien que lo ame de verdad. Sasuke se pierde de mucho, y tú al contrario saldrás ganando de perder a un tipo así. –la voz de Ino se había vuelto profunda, Sakura derramo un par de lagrimas, después de agradecer a su amiga, Ino trato de contener el llanto también, pero no pudo, de igual forma el llanto era una forma de desahogarse, sacar todo lo que llevaban, pidieron algunos tragos mas y siguieron llorando hasta que sintieron que ya no tenían por qué llorar.<p>

-¡¿Quién necesita a chicos idiotas cuando podemos pasarla bien? –gritaba Ino, Sakura le seguía la corriente con un ataque de risa, -¡Ino, esa canción! –dijo Sakura emocionada moviéndose un poco aun sentada, -¡y qué esperas Sakura vamos a bailar! –decía Ino eufórica-¡Ino tienes razón la noche aun es joven! –Sakura gritaba animada. Las dos gritaban escandalosamente, y bailando energéticamente.

El alcohol ya había hecho efecto en ellas, y bailaban cada vez más sensuales, llegando a perder un poco la noción de lo que hacían. Sin saber porque, ambas comenzaron a sentir un poco de curiosidad por la otra. 

* * *

><p>Allí estaba ella, sus labios rosados enloquecían a la rubia, sin pensarlo, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a ella, la peli rosa sin resistirse se dejo llevar por las manos de su amiga, ahora bailaba más lento, pero mucho más sensual, frotaba su vientre con él de su amiga, al ritmo de la música.<br>Ino comenzó a bajar sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de su compañera, disfrutando cada centímetro de piel que le permita el escote de ese vestido verde, pronto bajo al trasero de Sakura, el que acariciaba con deseo.  
>Sakura se sentía realmente excitada y se pegaba más a la oji azul, bajando por su cuerpo y acariciando las caderas de la rubia. Cuando Sakura levanto un poco la mirada, noto los senos de su amiga, nunca le habían llamado la atención como esa noche, unas intensas ganas de comérselos pasaron por su mente, así que, subió bailando lo más sensual que pudo, acariciando el cuerpo de su amiga hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales estrujo y mañoseo logrando los gemidos de Ino.<br>Ino entre gemidos, tomo delicadamente el rostro de su amiga y le beso la comisura de los labios, subiendo hasta la sien, y terminando en sus labios con locura. Sakura siguió el juego, cada vez los besos se volvían más apasionados.

Salieron de la disco, olvidándose de a quien vinieron a ver, caminaron aun un poco ebrias hasta el auto de Sakura, y se apresuraron a entrar con torpeza, Sakura se recostó en el asiento trasero e Ino tomo una de sus piernas besándola y lamiéndola, Sakura se sentía en las nubes, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ambas cayeron dormidas, agotadas por la larga noche y los efectos del alcohol.

Ino se despertó después de un rato de mala manera y con un horrible dolor de cabeza, para su sorpresa, había una chica durmiendo con ella, mal acomodada por cierto, ella estaba sobre su amiga. Alarmada salió del auto, trato de respirar profundo, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación, con dificultad recordó algunas cosas sobre ella y su amiga bailando, y besándose… pero estaba llena de lagunas mentales.  
>Entró al auto y le echo una breve mirada a la joven recostada, llevaba el vestido y el cabello totalmente desalineado, Ino sonrojada se imagino quien lo había dejado de esa manera.<p>

-

Ino tomo las llaves sacándolas del bolso de Sakura y condujo el auto sin rumbo por un buen rato.

-…mmm…. Maldita resaca –murmuraba Sakura somnolienta -a Ino se le agito el corazón, se mordió el labio esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde.  
>-…Ino puerca… ¿A dónde ….? -murmuraba Sakura, por su cabecita, también estaban pasando muchas cosas.<br>Ino trago saliva, -son las 5:00 a.m… -dijo ella, nerviosa  
>-mamá va amatarme –dijo Sakura<br>-lo sé, y me siento fatal –se dijo para si Ino  
>Ambas se perdieron en sus pensamientos, las dos se sentían mal, pero no era solo por el cansancio.<p>

-Tengo hambre –se quejo la de rosados cabellos, Ino estaciono el auto en un restaurant de 24 horas, algo alejado de donde ellas Vivian, como sea, si llegarían tarde al menos lo harían sin hambre.

Ninguna de las dos chicas tocaba el tema de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no se atrevían.  
>Sakura llego a pensar que quizá solo lo había soñado.<br>-… esa chica ahora, debe estar durmiendo con Sasuke-kun… -dijo la peli rosa sin ganas, no se le ocurría otra cosa con que cortar el silencio, pero el tema parecía darle un aire aun más pesado al ambiente.  
>-Sasuke es un idiota -dijo Ino bruscamente, llevando la taza de café a sus labios –Iroma también lo es. - Sakura suspiro, -bueno Sasuke-kun no es tan malo, es decir, no es su obligación, enamorarse de… mi –decía triste<br>-no, pero pudo haber sido más caballeroso, será muy guapo y sexy, pero por dentro esta vacio –Sakura asintió con pesadez.

-ya no me fijare en los chicos guapos, comenzare a salir con nerds –sonrió Ino animada 


End file.
